Rainy Nights
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Raphael hadn't heard a prayer directed to him since long before the dark ages. Especially from one so young. He can't help but to see what the matter is.


Little feet pitter pattered across the slick marble steps as they ran towards the one place their mind associated with safety. Candles flickered lazily in the large stainglass windows, the rain beating a soft tune against the panes, lightning illuminating the sillouette of a small boy running through the darkened streets.

His little jeans were a mess, dark spots of dirt and mud ruined it, teeny shirt much too big to fit his body.

Little hands slammed into the old wooden doors and he grunted as he struggled to push the massive doors open. Thanking who ever was listening that these doors were never actually locked he squeezed in the small opening and ran to hide in the pew nearest the front of the chapel.

He was safe here, he was always safe here, daddy never came to look for him here.

Bright green eyes turned to look up at the looming statues, the paintings, and the pictures in the glass of the windows.

"Joshua? What has you here so late, young one?"

The boy turned to look at the old voice, the priest was leaning over the side of the bench, smile gracing his olden features and eyes shining with warmth.

"Imma here prayin!"

The old man smiled and his large hand pat his head, "And to whom are you praying to?"

Joshua pointed a little finger to the painting that hung above him on the wall.

"Raphael!"

"And what are you praying to him for?"

"To help daddy get better again."

Thunder rumbled over the sky above them and lightening illuminated the painting making the colors glow.

"Do you think he really hears us?"

The old man looked up as more thunder rumbled over them high, lightning lighting up the sky above, and he smiled softly, "Sometimes I think he does."

He pat little Joshua's wet head and bid him a night, moving off to the other side of the church leaving him alone to his thoughts and the thunder. Joshua curled into the pew, little toes digging into the fabric under him and he played with the fraying edge on the arm of the seat.

Maybe giving papa some time to calm down would be good and then things would go back to normal again.

"It is not often I hear a prayer these days, and from one so young, what ails you young one?"

Joshua jumped at the voice and spun to look at the voice, sitting next to him, reclining back agaisnt the rest of the pew, sat a dark toned man. His eyes were taking in the finer details of the stain glass windows around them.

They were true works of art.

"Who are you?"

The man gave a sigh, "I am Raphael. You called for me."

The archangel turned to look down at the boy and gave a soft hum, he took hold of the boys chin,"And who did this?"

Joshua sucked in a breath and stiffened, "Did what? Nothing."

"I was not created yesterday, someone has struck you, who has done such a thing?"

"I was being bad," He looked down, little fingers playing with his toes, and tugged his chin free from the man's grip.

"Nonsense you are but a fledgling, such treatment is unwarranted," Raphael looked the boy over carefully, "And where are your shoes? And your jacket? Running around in this weather like this, it's almost as if you're trying to catch your death."

Thunder rumbled again, "And my brother agrees."

Joshua seemingly shrunk in on himself, trying to hide away in the warn cushion on the pew behind him. Raphael watched him carefully, taking in every action and reaction the child gave off, there was something about him that seemed off, even to the eyes of the archangel.

"You asked of me to come and help your father, did you not?"

That got him a desired reaction, the boys head shot up and he nodded vigourously in reply, Raphael hummed softly to himself and stretched an arm out across the back of the bench they sat on.

"I need to know how to help him, little one, tell me what you'd like for your father."

Joshua turned, pulling his knees up under himself, and looked up at him with wide eyes. Little fingers clutched the hem of his shirt, tugging it tight in his grasp.

"You can help him? Really? You can make him better again?"

Raphael sighed at the questioning, but nodded, "Yes, I can help, what ails him?"

"What?"

"What ai-What is wrong with him?"

The child tilted his head slightly and looked down at his hands, releasing his hold on the hem of his shirt and wringing his hands in his lap.

"Can you make him be not so mad again?"

"Why is he angry?"

"Cause momma went away, and it was my fault, thats why...thats why he gets mad at me all the time."

Raphael hummed and nodded, "And what does he do when he gets angered at you?"

Joshua shrank back, "He gets really loud."

"And?"

"And sometimes he spanks me."

He stiffened when the mans glowing eyes turned to look at him, Raphael was many things, but senseless when it came to the care of children (angel and human alike) was not one of them. He also knew when one was being honest and when wasn't.

"Do not lie to me child, I know the difference between punishment and violence when I see it, let us try this again?"

Joshua sniffled and scooted back, "He hits me."

"And your face, he did that to you?"

The only answer he needed to such a question was the way the boy looked down, silence louder then any words could be spoken. He growled lowly to himself and sat up that much straighter.

"Very well, I have come to my conclusion, come."

Joshua let out a small mew of fear as the large hand reached for him and he turned tail for escape, he was caught up though, by a tight grasp to the back of his shirt and hauled upwards off the bench and off his feet. The body he was settled against was solid and warm, an arm under his rear keeping him from falling from his new perch.

He watched on baited breath as the man took a deep breath, the air around him shimmering, and his clothes gave way to flowing robes, little toes twitched at the softness as it rubbed against his feet.

"Wait! But what about daddy?"

Large emerald green wings flared from the mans back and he was struck silent by the mystical sight. Raphael flexed and rolled his shoulders, flaring his wings and tucking them in lazily, turning to look down at the boy on his arm.

"Your father is a lost soul who will be dealt with appropriately, there is no saving him for his crime, so I will aid you."

Joshua yelled as he opened his wings and jumped through space and time, the planes of this universe, and fell into a steady beat with his wings in flight. Slowly but surely little fingers pulled out of his flesh, like little kitten claws, and the wet head unburrowed from his neck.

Heaven was a beautiful sight, plain and simple, like a glowing city of a vast array of colors.

Heads turned at the sight of the Healer streaking through the sky, hands raised in salute and greeting to him, he only had focus for one being in his sights. The one standing in the Garden, tending to the plants, the flowers and fauna, who looked up in surprise when the Archangel landed softly among the grasses.

"An Archangel, and the Healer no less, in these parts? What do I owe the honor?"

The old Gardeners eyes shined with humor as he turned away from his petunia's to greet his old Master.

Those same eyes took in the sight of the spirit, no, the _boy_ , and his snippers fell to the ground.

"A living one? Are you sure? What is he doing up here so far from his kind?"

Raphael looked over the boy hiding in his shoulder and his old charge before him, "I need someone I trust to watch over him while I deal with a concerning matter, there was no other I trusted more then you."

"What is his name?"

The Archangel's lips quirked in amusement, "Joshua."

Joshua, the angel, smiled in the same amusement and nodded, "You must have a thing for boys with that name, must'nt you?"

"Keep teasing me and you will see just how deep that fondness runs, Gardener."

He got a soft chuckle for his threats, and bent to set the boy on his feet. Joshua, the boy, latched onto his robes, and hid behind his new friend. Or at least he liked to think that they were friends, he didn't have many, but Raphael was nice to him.

"We are indeed friends little one, you stay here for a bit, I will come for you when I have finished."

The Garden held out a hand for the child to take, "Come we shall visit the fruit trees."

Joshua smiled over his shoulder, leading little Joshua away.

...

"You brought a human child here? To Heaven? To the Garden? Are you crazy?"

Raphael heaved a sigh and rubbed a hand down his face, "Michael I understand your concern but there is a matter involving that child that requires your attention."

He set his sword down on the desk before him and the polishing cloth down next to it.

"What is it that has gotten you so riled up?"

"The boy I brought here is being beaten by his father," Michael bristled for a moment, "I thought you'd be angered by this."

"And you brought the boy here for safety?"

"Yes, while I thought you'd be more then happy to handle the boys father."

Michael nodded, shuffling through the documents on his desk, and reaching for his lance.

"I think I would enjoy that brother, I thank you, you may return to your charge."

...

"Is he really gonna come back?"

The Garden smiled and looked over the boys head, "I think he will."

Joshua smiled as hands lifted him up from under his arms and he was settled back on his perch of the archangel's arm.

"I told you I would return, did I not?"

He giggled as he tickled softly at his belly.

"And we will find you a new home, where you can be a child, as you are supposed to be."


End file.
